Love Kakashi
by Ninja Tuna
Summary: This is the first chapter of my short series Love Kakashi. I hope I did well, but just so you know it's about Kakashi and Rin and how they find each other after four years of both thinking the other was dead. It's better than the summary, just read.
1. Luck of the Blade

**Hi, this is Ninja Tuna! This is my first story on this profile, so please be gentle with your reviews…ah, what do I care! Hit me with your best shot, I'll return the favor! Warning: Kenzo Hyuuga is not a real Naruto character, I made him up! And I do not own Naruto, if I did there'd be a helluva lot more Kakashi in it! Enjoy and please review! **

You never would have taken me for some the kind of man to run away. You never would have taken me for the kind of _coward_ to just hide and watch while my comrades are shot down one by one. But wouldn't you know it, that's exactly what I'm doing. "Kenzo!" A spray of blood arches from the neck of the man beside me. He stumbles forward as a kunai knife embeds itself in his throat. "K-keep…going, Kakashi!" Kenzo dropped to his knees, waving at me frantically as I come to a skidding halt.

"But…"

"Just go!"

In the back ground, I can see the five enemy ninja coming up fast. "Kenzo, I can't leave you here to die!" "Yes you can, Kakashi! Don't be a fool, go! Get the scroll back to Konoha!" Through the white dog-like mask, I can see his face is paling, my sharigan only enhancing the brutal scene. For a split second, I see Obito.

"Kenzo…"

"I said go! Rotation!" A sudden burst of blue energy erupted around Kenzo, sending me flying backwards. I catch myself nearly thirty feet away. I had forgotten that Kenzo was a member of the Hyuuga clan… "NO!" The hum of chakra sends shivers down my spine as the fading light of his Rotation envelopes him like a cloak. His ANBU mask clatters to the ground in a billow of bloody red dirt. Even from a distance, I can see him smiling. Poor old Kenzo Hyuuga still stands strong in face of death. A quiet laugh escapes his lips. "You're too loyal, Hatake…that'll cause you grief…one of these…days…" His finale words are the breaking point in my focus. But before I can even react, the enemy ninja fall on him like birds of prey. "NO! KENZO!"

This was like a nightmare, the same one that's been haunting me for the past four years… First Obito, then Rin, now Kenzo …who else can I lose? As I recede deeper into my nightmare, one ninja spots me. "Hey! Get back here!" He takes off in my direction, the others close behind. I've made my decision. If they want me dead…then fine…It'll be nice to see my friends again. The first ninja drops and sweeps at my legs. In a flash, I'm in the air, twisting around and planting the back of my foot into his skull. There is the satisfying crack and the stain of blood welling up under his hood. I land lightly, regaining my posture. A little stunted, the others pause before making their moves. One jumps out, trying to hook an arm around my neck, but failing as I grab his wrist and yank it to the side. "This is for Kenzo!" I pull him forward to where we're chest to chest, shoving a kunai in his stomach as I did so. He falls to the side. "That's for Obito!" The last two both spring at me, planning a surprise attack. I quickly disarm the first and shove the bottom of my palm into his chin, instantly knocking him out. The last, much to my surprise, is in ANBU attire. He is, no doubt, a true ANBU member, for in the split second I took out his friend, he's already hit six pressure points and is currently holding a blade to my throat. My legs go limp and I fall to ground with a heavy thud. My left side is numb. Air feels like needles in my lungs. A thin line of blood pours from the pressure inflicted by the kunai at my throat. It seems I've lost…seems…I pray to god that I don't misjudge my own strength and with a faint smile, I begin my plan.

Time slows as I place both hands on the chest of my captor and shove with all my might. Newton's Law is in effect as we go skidding in opposite directions. Coming to a stop, I summon the last of my chakra into my palm. Sparks of electricity jump from my fingertips and a faint bluish white glow emerges in the form of an orb in my hand. My body jitters with nerves and most of all, blind rage. The orb grows to an immense size before I'm ready to strike. Fueled by years of suppressed hatred and guilt, this will be the most powerful Lighting Blade I've created yet. Time hasn't sped up yet. _Time_ is of the essence. The ninja stands and turns just as I begin to drag my hand along the ground, building up speed. Chunks of rock and grass are flung into the air. "This…" Licks of electricity coil inward like smoke billowing from the smokestack of a train. Just a little more… "Is…" My target raises his arms, as if that would save him. "For…" A little more! His mask shatters as the ball of chakra connects with his face. Slivers of white and red are flung into my hair.

"Rin…!" Her wild brown eyes lock onto mine as she reels away from my hand. Time is finally back on line and none of it is left to save the girl whom I so unknowingly tried to slaughter. But just like that, she bounds away with agile grace. I'm left holding out an empty hand and a bewildered expression on my face. "Rin!" It can't be! I search frantically, pinpointing every similarity between her and the girl I once knew. Exactly the same. "Rin!" I can't stop saying it, it just didn't sound right. From the short brown hair to the bands of purple on her cheeks, the woman in front of me is an older replica of Rin. She gives a sheepish smile. "Um…hi, Kakashi." _**THWACK! **_I'm out cold.

**This is the end of the first chapter, please review! I thought it would be cool to try it from Kakashi's POV, so yeah. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Note of Intent

**Ok, this is my second chapter. Please read! It's kinda short 'cause I wanted to get done with it and move on with the rest, so it might be a little choppy! Enjoy and please review! **

Funny how things turn out. Just when I'm ready to see my friends, ready to die, I find one at the business end of my Lighting Blade. Dammit, what in the hell is going on! My head throbs as I crack open my eyes ever so slightly. I don't remember much…a pair of eyes, a stripe of purple…all essences of my old teammate. "Shit…" Blinding light causes a massive shock wave through my head. Morning greets me with a sickening happy air. Pushing myself up, I realize there's a note tacked to my forehead, my mask lying in ruin at my feet. I grab the scrape of paper and hold out in the light.

**Sorry **

**Love,**

**Rin **

Oh, that's just wonderful! The bitch has time enough to write an apology but can't stay to say 'Oh yeah, I'm alive by the way! Good to see ya again, Kakashi!' God damn that woman! The paper makes a sound of protest as I crumple it into a tiny ball. Anger heats my blood to where I can literally _feel _it boil. "DAMMIT!" I fling the ball into the woods and stand, wobbling a little. My body refuses to listen to me. Still fuming, I barely notice the fact that all four bodies are gone. Even Kenzo's is no where in sight. I let out an irritated sigh and bend to collect the larger pieces of my mask. "She'll pay …oh, she'll pay dearly." Suddenly, I snap back into reality. Kenzo! His body, where is it! I swivel left to right, searching frantically for my fallen comrade. And oh shit! The scroll! Our entire mission was to protect that scroll. This is not my day. I run to dark stain where I last saw Kenzo and touch the dried blood with shaking fingers. I can smell him; he's still here, though the scroll's scent is long gone. "No! No, no, no!" Even with my sharigan, it's hard to trace the scent after long hours. By now, it's been mixed with a thousand other smells. My eyes flicker from trail to trail, connecting sight and scent perfectly. Flowers. Trees. River. Grass. Death…Kenzo! I find his scent hiding under that of the other four ninjas'. It leads further into woods, pronounced by shadow and splotchy light. Running like a fool, I take off into the underbrush. Thorns tear at my clothes and draw thin red lines over my bare arms, but I don't really care. All I can think about is Kenzo's scent growing stronger by the minute. In a crash of tramping feet, I suddenly come upon an opening in the forest. Golden light illuminates the air with sparks of floating pollen dancing in the breeze. Birds sing overhead as a warm honey like taste creeps into my mouth. Bright beautiful flowers grow in bushels everywhere and a few butterflies jump from their petals, gorging themselves on the sweet nectar. This place…is it heaven? Wonder clouds my eyes and I trip over something, falling hard to the lush grassy earth. With a quiet thud, I roll on my stomach to see what caused my tumble. What I see can't be explained with words. Kenzo's scent ends at a low oval mound of rock, adorned with ivy and a bouquet of fresh cut daisies. His finale resting place sends a shiver of amazement down my spine. It's so much more beautiful than what I just explained, but I am at a lose for words. I stand and stare at the peaceful grave. Rin did this…I know she did… My anger is suddenly cooled by about ten degrees. "Thank you." I murmur and jump to the nearest tree, set on finding the one woman who could make me feel something more than hatred.

**So that's the end! Hope you liked it! Show me how you feel in a review! **

**Ninja Tuna! **


End file.
